How Jack Took Ianto Out On A Date
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: Jack wants to start afresh with Ianto but the Welshman is just ignoring him. What can he do? Slash Janto. Rated M for a reason. R
1. Don't Ignore Me

**Disclaimer : **Unfortunately, I do not own the characters. If I did, there'd ne more Janto moments in the show, Gwen would stop pinning on Jack and Ianto would still be alive. But alas, I don't own them.

**Summary:** Jack wants to take Ianto out but the coffeeboy is ignoring him.

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Interested?"

"Sure. As long as it's not in an office"

* * *

It had been a week since that conversation and Jack was frustated. For the entire seven days, Ianto had been avoiding him, only coming in front of him, when necessary. Ok, he was upset about Jack leaving and it was understandeable but couldn't he give him one chance? He planned to let Ianto deeper into his world, now that he'd realised the true extent of his feelings for the Welshman. But how was he supposed to ask Ianto out if they didn't even talk about anything except Weevils, Rift activities and aliens!! These too were forced conversations, when Ianto answered just because his boss asked him something.

"Do you think I did the right thing by agreeing with Gwen on not Retconning Rhys?"

"I'm sorry sir but giving opinions about your actions is not a part of my job." Jack hated to hear him say that, his tone wasn't sarcastic or accusing, it was just a polite refusal to comment and yet it broke Jack's heart to hear it.

"Ianto.."

"Would you need a coffee sir?"

"No but.."

"Anything else you'd want before I leave?"

Jack wanted to say 'Yes, you" but he just said "No"

"Fine then goodnight sir"

"Good night.. Ianto"

Ianto walked out with a heavy heart. He knew he was hurting Jack but this was best for the both of them. He knew he loved Jack but what if the Captain only thought him to be a parttime shag like others thought. He knew how much love hurt and this time he'd not let his heart break, not after Lisa.

Today, when he saw Jack talk to Gwen when she wanted to leave, Ianto could not help feel a pang of jealousy. Could Jack be using him to get over Gwen? But if it was so then why was he so intent on going out on dates and everything. Moreover, since he had been back, Jack had not even once asked Ianto to go to bed with him. Why? This was an answer Ianto did not know nor did he intend to find out.

* * *

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP GWEN!"

"Tell me what's the matter Jack? Maybe we can -"

"Gwen Cooper I do not need your mothering skills. I'll be fine enough if you just leave me alone!"

"Fine then do as you wish. I just try to come and help but you have to be an arse and drive people away. No wonder Ianto is ignoring you"

The mention of Ianto brought Jack back to sense."I'm sorry Gwen. I'm so worried about him -"

"I understand Jack. But if you're really sure about your feelings why don't you ask him out?"

Jack spread out his arms and gave her his ain't-it-so-very-obvious look.

"Ok ok. I think I have an idea"

"And that would be?"

"Take him out"

"Gwen are you sure you're fit for work - not ill or something?"

"I'm perfectly fine Jack. Don't you worry, I have a plan. I'll arrange everything"

* * *

Alarm sirens blazed through the hub.

"What happened Tosh?" Jack asked as he bent over the Japanese girl's desk.

"Rift activity. I'm getting extremely high energy levels," explained Tosh as she pointed out the location to Jack on the map.

"Fine team let's go!"

"Jack I'll need Gwen and Owen here. It's only you and Ianto who're going."

"Fine then. Ianto, ready?"

"Yes sir. I'll get the SUV"

When the two got to the location Tosh had said, everything seemed quiet. So Jack called up Tosh.

"Tosh it's completely fine here!"

"I know that. But what _you _don't know is that there's a really good Chinese restaurant round the corner of the street"

"Oh ok. We'll get there and see what we can do," Jack replied in an official voice before turning back to Ianto.

"So?"

"She says it's coming from round the corner, let's go check"

When they got to the corner, Ianto was more confused than ever. It was just a little restaurant here - _Dragon Lee_. The rift activity detector showed no readings.

"Sir this is just a simple restaurant. There's absolutely no sign of any rift energy here"

"Yeah, but I've heard that the food here's quite good"

"What?" Ianto's face was a mixture of emotions. There was surprise, anger even a hint of feeling betrayed but there was still a trace of amusement and joy. "You planned all this?"

"Uh - yeah - sort of - I -" It must be quite a sight, Jack though, Captain Jack Harkness stuttering!

"Jack you planned a false Rift alarm so that you could get me here on a date with you?"

"Yeah, what else could I do Yan? You didn't even talk to me! I just want to set things right. I don't expect you to forget that I left or anything but let's put it aside for a while and try to start afresh? I don't want this to be a part time shag relationship, I wish to have more Ianto. I want to hold you, share things with you, things I haven't told anyone. When I'm upset, I want to be able to just be in your arms. When I w

ke up, I want to be able to see you lying by my side. When you sleep at night, I want to be able to watch you for as long as I wish. And when you're not too happy, I want to be the one to hold you and make things right. When you feel lost, I want to be the one to guide you through. When you're upset, I want to be the one to make you smile. I want to be the one you dream of in your sleep. I want to be yours, Ianto." Jack's voice broke down as he ended. "I want to be yours," he whispered again.

Ianto placed his hand on Jack's cheek and wiped off a tear that rolled down. He didn't know what to say. He, too, was overwhelmed by Jack's words. To see the captain open himself up like this in front of him was too much a sight for Ianto. He'd never thought Jack'd ever admit such feelings towards anyone, let alone his coffee boy. Before he could think of a reply, Jack spoke again.

"Please Ianto, just give me this evening? After that we'll do as you want. If you don't want it to continue, I won't press it. But please just for today, say yes?"

Ianto nodded and smiled weakly as he took Jack's hand and guided him to inside the restaurant. Both of them walked in, unaware of the two women in the hub who were wiping away their tears at the Captain's words that they had heard through a secretly placed recorder in his coat.

The restaurant wasn't too full of people and Jack was grateful for that. He really wanted to spend some proper time with Ianto which wouldn't have been possible in a crowded place. Jack made a mental note to treat Tosh and Gwen.

They placed the order and sat silently. However, a thousand conversations were carried out in this silence. Both of them knew that they were in too deep into this. Ianto might not have admitted his feelings in words did but the fact that he was sitting there was enough for Jack.

"I'm sorry for leaving. But I _had_ to. I had to find the Doctor and ask him to fix it, fix me. And when I did meet him, he said he couldn't do anything. I spent all my time there thinking about Torchwood, the Team, you or rather us, and I knew I had to come back. I meant it when I said I'd come back for you. I did."

"Thanks for coming back. We missed you, _I _missed you, Jack. Thanks for coming back."

"Ianto?"

"Hmm?"

"Just know that I won't leave you again like that, ok?"

"Yeah, I know. So how many aliens did you shag while you were away?" Ianto grinned. Now that everything was cleared between them, Ianto let go of all the shields.

"Ianto! You think that's all I can do? Here I am telling you that I was thinking of you all the time and you ask me this? Anyways for the record, there were none. No aliens, humans, robots or any other shaggable things were deflowered by me during this period."

The talks continued and by the time they left, they knew each other inside out. From favourite colour to their deepest regrets, they knew everything about the other.

"Stay at my apartment tonight?" asked Ianto as they got back into the SUV.

"You sure?"

"More than ever."

As soon as they got inside the apartment, Jack captured Ianto's mouth in a kiss.

"Jack! Let me atleast lock the door!"

That done, Jack took it upon him to relieve Ianto of his suit. He pushed the Welshman towards the bedroom, kissing him passionately all this while. They'd had sex so many times but this night seemed different, more passionate, more intimate. Jack knew why they said that having sex and making love were two different things.

"Tonight, Ianto Jones, we'll make love," he whispered as he pushed Ianto onto the the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. Meanwhile Ianto brought his hands up to do the same with Jack's shirt. A few moments and numerous kisses later, both of them lay naked in the bed. Jack kissed every part of Ianto's body, making sure not to miss anything. He planted soft butterfly kisses onto the curve of the Welshman's neck, making him moan and squirm. He moved his tongue seductively down his lover's chest, teasing his nipples. Moving lower, he licked Ianto's navel, making the young man moan in pleasure. His tongue moved lower. Taking the welshman's cock in his hand, he licked the shaft. Ianto was already hard.

"Oh Jack, Fuck me now, please!" His voice was husky with pleasure.

"No -" Jack's voice was equally husky.

"Please Jack, no games please not tonight"

"No Yan, tonight I want you to fuck me, please"

"You - what -"

"Please Ianto. I want to give myself to you tonight, completely"

With that Jack changed postions with him, so that now Ianto lay on top of him. The young man saw that his lover was already aroused so he got out the lube from the drawer and wet his fingers in it. He still wasn't sure of this, he had never done this before, what if he hurt Jack?

Sensing his confusion, Jack reassured him. "If it hurts, I'll let you know."

Now a bit surer, Ianto pushed one finger into Jack's opening and looked up at the American. Jack nodded and smiled. Recieving the encouragement, Ianto put another finger in and moved them in a scissoring fashion. His finger brushed against the immortal's prostate making him squirm. Ianto could feel himself close to cuming so he slid out his fingers, covered his cock with lube and entered Jack.

From Jack's face, he could tell that inspite of the preparation, it hurt. Afraid to cause more pain to his lover, he stayed still.

"Gods Ianto! Move please! I'm gonna cum"

On Jack's demands, Ianto moved and in a moment, they'd established a rhythm.

"Yes there - harder Yan!" Jack panted.

They came together, as if on cue.

"Oh my fucking god! That was fantastic!"

The two of them lay in bed, panting, cuddled close. They talked for another two hours. They talked of life, past, present and future. They talked of pets, aliens, friends. They talked of everything that existed under the sun. It didn't matter what they talked of, what was important was that now Jack had Ianto and Ianto had Jack.

"I'm yours," whispered Jack before they fell asleep in each other's arms

**A/N: **Good? Not so good? Review and let me know. Criticism and praise are welcome.


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters. If I did, Ianto would be alive and so would be Tosh and Owen and we'd see Jack andIanto make out at least twice in very episode. But sadly, I don't own them.

**A/N: **This one's more of 'Ianto takes Jack out' but I decided to let the name be..

Ianto looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit as usual with a teal green shirt and deep blue tie, the same combination that he'd been wearing the night when he and Jack had caught Myfanwy.

He remembered that day, how he and Jack had rolled over on the floor, when he lay over Jack, his lower lip touching the immortal's nose. He was still in midst of his memories when his phone rang. Not again, he groaned as he saw Jack's name flash on the screen. He'd made 19 calls in the last hour about something or the other - his shirt or shoes or hair.

"What now Jack?" asked Ianto, exasperated.

_"Just asking - do I really need to wear a suit?"_

"Yes Jack you do. It's been exactly a year since we've been dating and you've gone to every date in your usual uniform! Come on Jack, at least once you can go for a change!"

_"Ok, ok I get it. Just that I'm not used to if you deci e I'm not looking good and leave me?"_

Ianto sighed. "Jack, you look good in whatever you wear so shut up. And as for you not being used to it, it's just for a little time baby, then I'll be the one to get you out of it. Ok?"

_"Sounds like a plan"_ Ianto could actually feel Jack's grin on the phone.

"A plan it is. But to execute it, we need to go out first, _sir_." Ianto smirked, knowing that the _sir _was enough to get Jack excited.

_"I'm ready. When are you coming?"_

"I'm just locking the apartment and am on my way"

_"Great! And Ianto?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Be quick"_

"Sure"

* * *

"Where are we going Yan?"

"Jack! Can't you be a little more patient? If you ask me again, I'm turning around, dropping you at the hub and going home."

"Ok. I'm quiet. I promise"

A few minutes later, Ianto s opped the car in front of a little chinese restaurant - _Dragon Lee._

"Hey that's the place we came to on our first date, ain't it?"

"Yup. Come, let's go in," replied Ianto as he took Jack's hand and led him in, just like the last time they'd come here.

* * *

As they waited for their dessert after dinner, Ianto got up and stretched his right hand towards Jack.

"May I?"

"Of course," said Jack, smiling widely. He couldn't believe it. This was the second time he and Ianto would be dancing in public, the first being at Gwen's wedding, when Ianto'd known that they'd be Retconning the guests.

As they reached the dance floor, Ianto placed his right hand at Jack's waist and held the immortal's right arm with his left one. Jack's left hand moved up along Ianto's arm to place it on the young man's shoulder while his right hand rested on the other's back. Their bodies swayed with the soft music that played. Their chests were pressed against each other, their hearts were beating in rhythm. The world around them dissolved into nothingness as the two danced.

Slowly and softly, Ianto moved away, smiling reassuringly at Jack's questioning eyes. He pulled out a little black box from his pocket and bent down on one knee. He flipped the cover to reveal a simple platinum engagement band with an inscription - _'I Love You, Foerever And A Day' _

"Jack, I cannot promise to be with you for as long as you live but I want to spend all of my life with you. Will you let me do that? Will you marry me?"

"Of course," Jack whispered as he pulled Ianto into a hug. Ianto slid the ring in Jack's ring finger and kissed his fiancé. _Fiancé_, he thought, _it sounds so great_.

"Let's skip the dessert here. I've got a better one waiting at home," whispered Ianto as he paid the bill.

"You won't here me complaining." Jack smirked, utilising the moment to steal a small kiss.

* * *

Ianto pushed Jack onto the couch and started undressing him. He threw the coat onto the ground, loosened the other's tie and abandoned his own coat and tie. Then he moved on to unbutton Jack's shirt, making the American's exposed flesh burn with his feather like kisses. After removing Jack's clothes, leaving the tie on, Ianto himself stripped down to boxers.

"Yan, no teasing please. Just fuck me"

"You're no fun Jack"

"I don't care, just fuck me"

Ianto could see that his lover was already hard, without any foreplay. He himself was quite aroused too. So he quickly got up and ran to get the lube from the bedroom.

"I'll be here in a moment, ok love? Just don't wank yourself in the meantime."

"Whatever Ian, just be quick!"

By the time he got back, Jack was desperate.

"Oh Gods! You're gonna kill me Yan!"

"No, I can't because you're immortal. remember?" he said, smiling as he gestured Jack to turn and lie on his stomach.

When Jack did as he was told, Ianto proceeded to kiss his lover's back, leaving behind a wet trail as he moved lower.

"Ianto!! Oh please, god!!"

Ignoring Jack's moaning and pleading, he went on to lick the Captain's opening. He wet his fingers in the lube and slid one inside Jack. Sensing Jack adjusting to it, he slid another finger and moved them in a scissoring fashion. His finger brushed past Jack's prostate making the Captain moan with pleasure. He quickly thrust his third finger in, his finger's again brushing past the immortal's pleasure spot, this time voluntarily, with a smirk on his face.

He ignored all obscenities coming from Jack's mouth as he continued to tease him. A few moments later, he pulled out his fingers, covered his cocknwith lub and entered Jack.

"God! This feels so good. Ianto, just move, please!!"

"Relax babe, just go with me for a while?" Ianto whispered, breathlessly, into Jack's ear.

He then started moving slowly. Jack mumbled something again but his words were incoherent, just like his thoughts.

"Yan fast... no don't stop....move..."

Gradually, Ianto started to move faster but was still slow enough to tease Jack.

"YAN I'M GONNA CUM....please baby faster!!!!"

Smiling at Jack's desperation, Ianto thrusted harder and faster.

"Yes...ohmygod...yes...there...." Jack mumbled into a cushion. Both of them came together in a perfect rhythm.

"Woh....that was great" panted Ianto as Jack turned around and held him.

"Yeah..but we ruined your couch...I used to liked it."

"Don't worry, I know a good drycleaner, pretty discreet," replied Ianto, smiling mischievously.

**A/N 2 : **Ok so here's a question. So tell me, I wrote the dance scene but where have you _seen _this dance? Any guesses?

The winner gets *trumpets* 'the joy of winning' *grins*

Coming next : Birthday surprise for Ianto....


	3. Men Tend To Forget Birthdays

_**Disclaimer : **__Obviously, I don't own Torchwood. If I did, I would be off spending my money somewhere and planning on how to get John Barrowman and Gareth David-Lloyd to agree on doing a full-fledged sex scene in Season 4. But here I am, writing fanfics, thinking of ideas I could give to RTD to bring Ianto back._

_**Dedication**__**: **__Since this is the last installment I'm posting in this story, this is dedicated to our dear Ianto Jones._

_I recommend listening to 'I'll make love to you' by Boyz II Men for this chapter, that's what gave me the idea and it's a beautiful song. _

Ianto groaned as he turned of the alarm and rolled to Jack's side of the bed, only to find it empty. Noting the absence of his lover, Ianto woke up with a start.

"Jack?" he called out as he looked around the house. When he couldn't find any sign of the Captain, he decided that Jack must have gone to the Hub, probably some alien stuff. That meant that he too should get ready and be off.

It was only when he was about to leave that he remembered what the date was today. It was August 19th. That's when he realized how odd it was that whenever Jack left early in the morning, he left a note for the Welshman but today, when it was his bday, there was none. _Maybe he left in a hurry_, Ianto thought. Not that he expected Jack to remember but it'd have felt nice if he had.

Ignoring all the 'wish he'd remembered' thoughts, Ianto got showered and rushed to the hub.

------------------XxX------------------

"Hey Ianto. Happy Bday," said Tosh as she came over to hug him.

"Happy bday Ianto, you shouldn't be at work today," said Gwen.

"Yeah, she's right coffee boy. Happy bday"

The girls had bought him a suspense novel and the latest album of his favourite band. Owen, being Owen, had bought him a vibrator(Red coloured!!) and a pair of handcuffs. _He obviously does not know about the pair in the upper drawer of Jack's desk_, Ianto thought, smirking.

"Thanks both of you. You too Owen. By the way where's Jack? Some emergency came up in the morning?"

"What do you mean? Jack hasn't been here at all."

"Yeah, we thought he was at your flat, snogging you senseless on your day," remarked Owen as he walked to the autopsy bay.

"Jack has not been at the Hub since the morning?" Ianto asked, stressing on each word.

"No, in fact we had been thinking of calling you guys to tell you that you didn't need to come here as everything's quiet at the moment"

"Ok, maybe it was something else he needed to check on. I'll just call him - "

"Relax Ianto, Jack'll be fine," reassured Gwen. "I'll call Jack, you sit here and take a deep breath. There's no need to worry, ok sweetie?."

Gwen tried Jack's phone several times but it was switched off. Tosh too tried her best to track the Captain but to no avail.

However any discussion about Jack's disappearance was prevented due to the Rift Alert Alarm. The four them spent the entire day running around Cardiff - hunting Weevils, talking to an old man who'd seen a flying saucer (which was literally a flying saucer - thrown by a neighbour at her husband) and making a ten year old believe that it wasn't a pterodactyl that he saw flying outside the tourist office.

When they finally returned to the hub, all of them were exhausted beyond limits.

"Hey it's past work-time. Everyone let's go home," ordered Owen.

"But Jack? He hasn't shown up as yet," said Ianto, his insides plagued with fear. What if he'd done that again? What if-?

He couldn't bring himself to say it, not even in his thoughts.

"Not to worry, coffee boy, it's fucking impossible to get rid of the bastard. He's probably out somewhere saving a few asses and will be sauntering back here tomorrow morning as usual," ranted Owen, trying his best to calm Ianto, even though he wasn't going to shed his 'I-don't-really-care-about-you' image. "And then he'll get his butt settled in that office of his, call out to you with his coffee and do god knows what before sending you back an hour later, your hair tussled and your face flushed."

Inspite of himself, Ianto smiled at the medic's comments while the girls giggled.

"See you know I'm right. Now you two, stop showing your teeth and all of you - _leave_"

Ianto got up, feeling weary, not wanting to go back home. Despite Owen's assurances, he wasn't sure. _Nice birthday present you're giving me Jack_, he thought bitterly.

------------------XxX------------------

When Ianto opened his apartment door, the first thing he noticed was that the entire living room was lit with dim lights, bright enough to provide vision, but low enough to create a romantic atmosphere. Footsteps approached him and he was wrapped into a hug by a pair of strong arms.

"You're late," Jack stated, nuzzling against Ianto's cheek.

"You... since... you... I..." stuttered Ianto, unsure of what to say.

"Happy Birthday Yan," whispered the Captain as he nodded softly, pulling away from the embrace.

Tears swelled in the Welshman's eyes. The immortal was wearing one of Ianto's shirt with a jeans. Seeing his lover wearing his clothes turned on the Welshman. He pulled Jack back and kissed him, starting to undo the buttons of Jack's shirt.

"Hey, save that for later. I spent four hours preparing the dinner, I'm not letting it all go waste." Jack laughed weakly in a useless attempt to hide his nervousness. He knew that Ianto could see through it. The Welshman was one of the only three people who really knew and understood him, the other two being the Doctor and Rose.

"_You_ cooked?"

"Uhmm- yeah," replied Jack, grinning sheepishly. He removed Ianto's coat and then guided the archivist to the dining table. On the centre of the table was a vase with a single rose and on both the sides of the vase were two candles. Jack lit them up and brought the food as Ianto took his seat.

The food was great. The ambience and setting was perfect. But what Ianto liked the best was that his Captain was nervous. They talked mostly about aliens, Torchwood and Ianto's day at the hub but somehow it seemed more romantic than any other topic Ianto could think of.

"He called up the police saying he'd seen a flying saucer and Andy straightaway called Gwen. Then we go talk to the guy, he must be even older than you. And he says - 'They're such jerks these new age people. The girl, she threw all her crockery at the husband in rage. I myself saw a flying saucer hit the poor guy'" Ianto related the story, mimicking the old man's voice.

Jack tilted his head and looked at Ianto. The Welshman's face was glowing in the candle light inspite of his tiredness. Jack sat there gazing at his lover, drinking in the sound of his voice.

"What?" asked Ianto, a bit too conscious of Jack's eyes on him.

"Nothing. Just that I love you." Jack took Ianto's hand in his and caressed the back of it with his thumb.

When the dinner was over, Jack led his lover to the bathroom. On the way, Ianto noticed that the entire house was lit in the same manner as the living room. However before entering the bathroom, Jack placed a blindfold over Ianto's eyes.

"Just wait a minute," whispered Jack. Ianto stood still, smiling, wondering what was next. He could smell the lavender oil and felt his tiredness fade away, bit by bit. The only sounds in the room were of the water filling the bath, Jack moving and sharp breathing of the two men.

After what seemed like eternity, Jack's arms enveloped him and the captain started kissing him. Fingers fumbled through shirt buttons and a few minutes later, both the men stood naked. Jack moved behind the Welshman, removed the blindfold and wrapped his arms around Ianto.

"Like it?" he asked, his voice husky with arousal. Ianto looked around him. There were hundreds of candles in the bathroom, no other lights were on and the effect it had was breathtaking.

"I love it!"

Jack took his hand and walked forward to the bathtub. He climbed in, motioning Ianto to do the same. As the archivist lay in the bath, his back pressed against Jack's chest, the older man poured some of the lavender oil into his cupped palm, before setting the bottle to one side. Warming the oil in his hands before he reached out and began to carefully rub and massage the oil onto Ianto's shoulders. Slow and sensuous, he moved down to Ianto's back, working out the tired knots. He felt Ianto relax and lean into his touch.

"You didn't have to do all this."

"But I wanted to. It's your day, you deserve to be pampered." Jack kissed the young man's neck as he gestured him to move out of the tub after they were done. He grabbed a towel and wiped Ianto dry, carefully and softly, as if he were too fragile. Then he proceeded to dry himself before leading Ianto back to the bedroom.

That night, Ianto felt, was the best night of his life. They hadn't just had sex, they hadn't just made love, no it had been more than that. It was a journey together, in knowing each other. And no, not physically, that was something they'd done way before. This was a discovery of each other in a totally different way. A part of Ianto was in Jack and a part of Jack was in Ianto. That night, when Jack entered him, it felt as if they were more connected than ever.

The fact that he had earlier thought that Jack had left made Ianto feel guilty but perhaps that was a factor that brought Ianto even closer to Jack. Now he knew that no matter what, Jack was his.

"You're mine," he whispered as he cuddled up against Jack's chest.

"I'm yours."

_**A/N:**__ Wow that was long!! So what do you think? Review quickly and tell me. _

_The dance in last chapter, it was from 'Captain Jack Harkness' (01x12) between Jack and Jack. It's just that I liked it too much to resist putting it in words. I'm a big slash fan but that was the first time I actually saw two men together and also it was the first TW episode I watched. So it's kinda special for me._

_I don't know anything about Doctor Who. Really, I don't. I just started watching Torchwood a few weeks ago and I haven't watched even a single DW episode, but I added that reference to Doctor and Rose as from a few stories I'd read, I felt they are an important part of Jack's life. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I guess I just like to babble a lot. _

_Sorry I didn't remember to put in a thanks to all those who added the story to favourite/alert list. __A big thanks to random-nasha, Lucy1994 and Nolynona for your great reviews. Reviews are what keep me going. And random-nasha, I'm really flattered that you think it was good enough to make an episode. Thanks a lot, you made my day. Guys reviews is what keeps me alive (apart from Torchwood, John Barrowman and Gareth David-Lloyd among other things :) ) _

_Now, I've run out of ideas for any kind of hot sex so I hereby declare that "'How Jack Took Ianto Out On A Date' is now completed and Jack and Ianto live a happy married (I don't know the word to use in case of a civil partnership ;)) life having sex on a daily basis in any place they can find at any time they feel like and will continue to do so forever(inspite of whatever evil plans RTD may have)" _


End file.
